Lollipop is Pasta, Pasta is Lollipop
by Shea Rya
Summary: *Lollipop meets Pasta sequel*Tobi and Italy are best friends now.They made pasta,once that happened.It went downhill from there.


**Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto or Hetalia,just this peice of brownie.*Eats***

**

* * *

**

It was another beautiful day at the Akatsuki hideout,a great day for goofing off,that's what these two cute characters are doing.

Inside the hideout two characters from very different animes were goofing up.

Feliciano and Tobi

Inside was smoke everywhere,there was even an alarm going off.

"Cough,cough Italy!!Help Tobi!!"The swirly masked boy,known as Tobi the smoke cleared,Italy was running around with fire on his butt.

"HELLLLPPPPPP MEEEEE,AHHHHHHH"Italy screamed as he ran in the livingroom of the hideout.

"Stop,drop,and roll"Tobi replied,that what Italy stopped,dropped, and roll on the ground while Tobi got a bucket of water to put on him.

Once that fire was out they took out the pasta from the stove,and was still just everything else burned,how that happend?No one knows.

"PASTA!"The two boys said in took out two forks and began to eat the pasta.

"TOBI!!un!"

UH OH!!

"Tobi doesn't want to die!!"Tobi moved his head back and forth whole place was a mess,everything was burned in the kitchen.

The only thing stayed in place was the oven and their skulls.

Tobi and Italy dissapeared out the kitchen and into the closet,in the hallway.

A blond pony tailed man named Deidara came in, stomping into the the other Akatsuki members came in with a shock at the looked at the stove,which was still in tact.

"That idiot must have been cooking"Kisame said.

Deidara went into the hallway and he saw Tobi with his back turned,he walked to him."TOBI!!"

He turned around but what was different was the hair was light brown and voice was ...

"Yes Deidara-sempai"He asked.

"Hold on what's with the curl sticking out?"Deidara put his hand on the curl and touched it a few times.

"Uhh Tobi wanted to do a new hairstyle,cause Tobi thought it would be fun"The masked boy replied.

"Well your gonna be in big trouble with the rest of the Akatsuki members.I'm not gonna blow your ass up this time"He walks away leaving the scared boys in his thoughts.

'He was going to blow up my ass'he thought rubbing his tushie'But I need my butt'

* * *

Outside the base was Italy,but looked like he changed hair color to black.

His eyes were closed and had two lines for it,plus the shocking thing about this was NO CURL!!

Tobi was Italy

Italy was Tobi

"Italy!!"A voice called from affar,it was Germany."What are you doing just standing there we have a world meeting"Germany took a closer look at him suspiciously"Your not Italy"

"Y-Yes I am"Tobi studdered as he looked into Germany death killing eyes.'Tobi thinks that Deidara would have been _nicer _to him,then Germany is'

Tobi knew Germany by Italy,he always says how mean he was at most times,then sometimes was the same way with him.

Germany grabbed his arm and twisted it back to let it pop"Who are you,imposter?!"

"Owowowwowowowowwie!!"Tobi screched on top of his lungs"Please stop Germany!!Ow!!"Tears began to run down his face.

"Say another word and I'll break these arms"Germany scowled as they walked and left the location.

* * *

Italy, still as Tobi, was looking around the had invited him over just to make pasta they traded places just to get out of trouble.

Now they're into more....

Italy walked into rooms,one was filled with blood and symbol circles on the ground.

'This must be Hidan's room'Tobi had told Italy about the Akatsuki,the little information he knew might help him.

Or at least help him save his life...

"TOBI!!"That voice came from non other than Hidan,in his hand was a dead ninja body,and blood on his hands.

"Is that fake?"He asked looking at it.

"Fuck no,it's you know not to bloody hell be in my OUT BEFORE YOU BE MY NEXT SACRIFICE!!"Italy ran out so fast it was a blur.

Hidan reminded Italy of England...

* * *

At the meeting everyone was accounted for,oh so they thought.

"Where the bloody hell is Germany and Italy"England groaned.

"I'm right here" said.

"NOT YOU,YOU DUMBSHIT"England screamed.

"We're here"Germany said holding Italy's arm,while Italy was handcuffed.

"Ooooo,Germany what is this?"France cooed"Did those excotic magazines get to you"

"Shut up France!That is not what this is about!!It's that this idiot is not our idiot"

"I am Italy!!Please don't hurt me Germany!"Tobi cried.

"Germany have you finally lost it,that is Italy"America said.

"Yeah let him go"Canada said,everyone looked around confused as where the voice came from.

"Who was that?"

Tobi looked at the man with the cut bear in his hand"It came from him"He pointed at the chair with Canada in it.

He was shocked that Italy,repeat Italy saw was an imposter,but he wanted him to someone will notice him.

"That's not Italy"Korea says,"He's seeing things"

"How did you lose Italy anyway?aru"China asked.

"He just walked off and"Geramany looked and saw that Tobi got out of his handcuffs and was playing with England's eyebrows.

"Why are there big fuzzy caterpillers on your forehead?"Tobi asked smiling in enjoyment playing with his eyebrows.

England's eye twiched..

* * *

"TOBI PUT MY SWORD DOWN!!"Kisame screamed.

Italy was putting a big sheet of white cloth on the sword to make it look like a surrender waved the heavy sword?Flag around a few times and said"Pata,pata,pata"He swung it back and forth,Kisame tried to get it out of his hands but he got knocked out in the process...

* * *

"Put the gun down!!"Swizterland screamed.

"It's not real it's a toy!!"Tobi said looking taking out one of the bullits, thinking it was candy he ate it!!

"That wasn't-"Japan then said"nevermind"

Tobi then started to run away from a mad Swizterland,England,Germany,and America was chasing after him?He took his cheesebuger.

So far what has happened so far was crazy,but lets see how this could've been avoided.

In the bowl of pasta was vodka,they were drunk...

That explains why Italy is beating the shit out of the wall right now....

And Tobi wanting to rule the world...


End file.
